


Tardis Repairs

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Dw100 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Broken TARDIS, Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written dw100's “hard work” challenge in 2006.





	Tardis Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Written dw100's “hard work” challenge in 2006.

“I thought you had this thing fixed?” Rose pouted.

“I did. It’s hard work this, you know, keeping the most powerful machine in the universe running perfectly.”

“Except it doesn’t, does it? We were supposed to be in 27th century France yesterday. Instead we got ancient Rome.”

“Slight technical difficulty. Besides, you and that Centurion had a good time, didn’t you?” The Doctor grinned before disappearing under some wires.

“I’ll just go to me Mum’s for a bit, then?” Rose muttered to herself as she left.

The Doctor smiled at Rose’s retreating back, gently petting the Tardis. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
